warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Puddleshine
|namest=Kit: Medicine Cat Apprentice: Medicine Cat: Rogue: |namesl=Puddlekit Puddlepaw Puddleshine Puddleshine |familyt=Mother: Father: Brothers: Sister: Half-Sibling: Foster Sister: |familyl=Pinenose Spikefur Birchpaw, Slatepaw Lionpaw Unnamed kit Violetpaw |mentor=Leafpool |position1 = Medicine Cat |precededby1 = Leafpool |succeededby1 =None |livebooks=''The Apprentice's Quest, ''Thunder and Shadow }} Puddleshine is a brown tom with white splotches and light blue eyes.Kate's Blog History In the Vision of Shadows Arc ''The Apprentice's Quest : Thunder and Shadow :Puddlekit is mentioned by Crowfrost when Rowanstar and Leafpool debate on the new medicine cat. Crowfrost says he's a tom, and hasn't been an apprentice yet, which makes Leafpool stare at him in shock. Rowanstar sharply tells Leafpool that Puddlekit will be made an apprentice any day, along with his sibilings.Leafpool pressed them, asking questions before Rowanstar, his gaze hard, states that he decided Puddlekit is the one and that ShadowClan needs a medicine cat. :Later that night, Violetkit watches Pinenose's kits sleep, and she sees Puddlekit with his head lolling. Then Pinenose calls out in alarm, waking up Violetkit, as the queen orders Puddlekit to go fetch Leafpool, since one of the other queens, Grassheart, is kitting. Violetkit watches as Puddlekit darts from the den, to be followed by Birchkit and Lionkit. Leafpool tells Violetkit she already sent Puddlekit to go fetch some moss, in which Pinenose bristles and states he's not an apprentice yet. Leafpool retorts, saying he will be soon, and the quicker he starts training, the better. :When Alderpaw comes to ShadowClan with his Clanmates and makes his way over to the medicine den, he sees Leafpool crouched beside Puddlepaw, telling him the different herb names and what their uses are. Alderpaw is a bit surprised by the basic facts Leafpool's teaching him, before she gets up and greets him warmly. Alderpaw glances at Puddlepaw and thinks he wants some words alone with Leafpool without him hearing. Puddlepaw is assigned to split the pile of herbs Leafpool has gathered, to which he stares at the heap in response. Leafpool and Alderpaw discuss Puddlepaw outside the den, with Leafpool saying the young tom's a quick learner, but can't tell the difference from a weed and a herb half the time. Alderpaw states that she's been training him for half a moon. Leafpool responds to him, saying that he has no visions, and that he most likely wasn't cut out to be a medicine cat. She even admits that he said he wanted to be a warrior like his siblings. Leafpool frets, stating that StarClan has given ThunderClan three medicine cats, while ShadowClan only has Puddlepaw. :When time comes for the medicine cat meeting, Alderpaw asks Jayfeather if they should wait for Leafpool and Puddlepaw. Jayfeather answers him, saying they're already there. He also asks his apprentice if he can smell their scent. As they meet up with the other medicine cats, Mothwing calls out to them, wondering how Puddlepaw's doing. Leafpool and Alderpaw chat for a bit as they reach the Moonpool, before Leafpool glances at Puddlepaw. After Kestrelflight shows up with the WindClan cats, Sedgewhisker and Gorsetail, Jayfeather rests his blind gaze on Puddlepaw, saying dismissively on how long his talents will be wasted on ShadowClan. Puddlepaw's eyes spark with anxiety as he replies saying he appreciates everything Leafpool taught him and that he's learning as fast as he can. Alderpaw feels a surge of pity for the young tom, for in another moon he would be expected to care for every cat in his Clan. :Before the medicine cats split up, Jayfeather tests Puddlepaw on what he knows about herbs, and the young tom begins to list them. Alderpaw walks over to Leafpool and asks her if she hopes StarClan made the right choice in Puddlepaw. Leafpool answers Alderpaw and says Puddlepaw's going to make a fine medicine cat because of his sympathy and ability to learn quickly. : Trivia *Puddleshine was picked randomly to become a medicine cat despite wanting to be a warrior, nor did he recieve a sign from StarClan to become a medicine cat. *Puddleshine only trained for two moons before recieving his name, which is much shorter than a usual medicine cat apprenticeship. Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Pinenose: Father: :Spikefur:Revealed on Kate's Blog Brothers: :Birchpaw: :Slatepaw: Sister: :Lionpaw: Half-Sibling: :Unnamed kit: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Males Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Medicine Cats Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Minor Character Category:Rogue